


3 A.M.

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Alex is studying at 3 A.M. and Thomas isn't having it.





	3 A.M.

Alex yawned trying to rub the tiredness out of his dark circled eyes and trying to stay awake. He grumbled something to himself and turned up the music on his laptop trying to keep himself awake. It was only three A.M. he reminded himself, and tomorrow he had lab at eight A.M. But, he had to work until nine forty-five last night so he didn’t have time to study for his physics exam. Thus, he decided to pull another all nighter tonight. Study until eight, go to lab, come back to his dorm, sleep for an hour and go to his physics exam was his plan for the morning. He just hoped that his boyfriend didn’t find out…

Alex loved Thomas, but sometimes he cared too much. Thomas and Alex met during their first physics class together. Surprisingly, both of them started college two years early and the professor decided they would be good lab partners. The two of them bickered back and forth for months until they found themselves making out in the chemical stock room where Thomas worked. The two of them started dating soon after.

Even though their friends said Thomas and Alex fit together like a puzzle, they still faught a lot. Usually, they faught about each other’s unhealthy habits. Thomas didn’t eat the healthiest food. Alex barely ate at all. Thomas took on too much academically. Alex tried to make room for everything in his life even though they didn’t fit. But, both of them weren’t strangers to insomnia and would often fall asleep in the back of the lecture hall during class. The only problem was Thomas felt he had the authority to try to get Alex to bed when Thomas did the exact same thing.

Alex groaned softly rubbing his eyes again. He had to focus… He had too! He took another drink of coffee, but dropped the cup causing his roommate to jump.

“What are you doing?” Aaron, his roommate, asked turning on the desk lamp next to his bed. Alex’s eyes squinted trying to adjust to the light. He prayed Aaron wouldn’t tell Thomas.

“Studying.” Alex grumbled.

Aaron stared at him like he was a crazy man before unlocking his phone to text Thomas. “Alexander, go to bed.” He said.

“Can’t. Test tomorrow.”

“Whatever.” Aaron grumbled laying back down to go to sleep. Aaron figured he would just let Thomas deal with it. Alex shook his head and went back to the online video he was watching. Moments later his phone buzzed.

“What are you doing up?” Thomas had texted him. Alex groaned.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Alex, it’s three in the morning. Go to sleep.” Thomas was using commas and an apostrophe. He only used proper grammar in texts when he meant business.

“There’s a physics exam tomorrow.” He countered.

“Which is why you need your sleep.”

Alex groaned and threw his phone in the chair next to him. He didn’t have time for this bullshit right now. He needed to study. Alex’s phone buzzed a couple more times and Alex ignored them. Eventually, the buzzing stopped and Alex figured Thomas had gone to bed. About fifteen minutes later, Alex’s door opened. Immediately, he knew who it was.

“You know, I’m really regretting giving you a key to my place.” He muttered clicking the next link.

“No, you don’t. ” Thomas said making his way across the room. He shut Alex’s laptop, and Alex hissed.

“Hey.”

“It’s time for bed, Alexander.” He said picking the smaller man up. Since Alex was so short and compact, he lofted his bed, so Aaron and he could have more room on the ground. Unfortunately, that also meant Alex had to climb up to his bed. Thomas walked him over and placed him on a chair. “Go on.” Thomas said kissing the back of his neck. Alex grumbled and turned around to face Thomas. Thomas had the same dark circles under his eyes as Alex. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck pressing his body to Thomas’s. Thomas was so warm…

“Only if you stay with me.” Alex muttered. Thomas chuckled. The soft vibrations coming from Thomas’s chest made him melt.

“Alright, go on up.” Alex nodded and climbed up burrowing himself under the blankets. Thomas followed him and wrapped Alex in his arms. Alex sighed contently and checked the clock one last time. It was three thirty. Sure, his sleep was a little ahead of schedule, but in this moment Alex found out he didn’t really care as long as Thomas was here with him.


End file.
